The instant invention relates generally to umbrellas and baseball bats and more specifically it relates to a combination bat and umbrella.
Numerous umbrellas and baseball bats have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be fabricated out of specific configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,844 to Ping; U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,012 to Schultes et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,251 to Cook all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.